Fun and Games
by Gothic Spook
Summary: It is inevitable with every partnership. The worst thing to ever happen to any partnership! A team building seminar full of fun and games and people you want to punch! Please Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fun and Games**

Author: Gothic Spook

Category: Humour

Rating: PG

Summary: It is inevitable with every partnership. The worst thing to ever happen to any partnership! A team building seminar full of fun and games and people you want to punch!

Spoilers: A couple of episodes throughout the seasons

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not** own it!

Archive: Anywhere that wants it, just let me know **first!**

"So let me get this straight, we're driving all the way to New York for a team building seminar so we learn how to communicate with each other?" John asked from the drivers seat. He never took his eyes off of the road.

"Yep. There next three days are going to be nothing but practising communication skills and building a tower of office furniture." Mulder told him.

"Tower of office furniture?" Monica asked as she looked back at him from the front passenger seat. "You've been to one of these things before?"

"No, unfortunately we had to miss the last team building seminar because we found a case that just desperately needed our attention." Mulder explained to her.

"Yeah right, we got lucky. Unfortunately this time either we go or we get fired." Scully commented.

"Seems a little harsh." John said.

"I think Kersh just wants to get rid of us for as long as possible. This is the next best thing besides kicking our butts out of the FBI." Monica took out a packet of chewing gum and offered everyone a piece.

"I'm not sure what one is worse. The seminar or being kicked out of the job." Mulder commented as he popped the piece of gum into his mouth.

"A bit of a hard choice. How about we skip the entire thing and do anything else." John suggested.

"Kersh would love that. Maybe at night we could go out. After all this thing is only on during the day, the FBI can't control our activities off duty." Monica suggested and everyone agreed to it. John pulled into the parking garage of the hotel.

"Well here we go, hours of fun and games." He exclaimed as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car.

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect in your voice John?" Monica teased as they made their way in the entrance of the hotel.

"Me? Sarcasm? I don't think so." Monica gave him a light shove as they walked up to the front desk.

"Good afternoon. We're here for the wonderful FBI and police team building seminar. We're the fantastic agents from DC." Mulder greeted. Dana, Monica and John were trying desperately not to laugh.

"Yes, your rooms are numbers 18 and 19. Its an adjoining room. If you leave your bags someone will take them up for you and if you make your way to the main hall you'll, the seminar is due to start any moment." The polite lady instructed them.

The agents made their way to the main hall. Inside were others agents from the FBI and a few police officers from New York. The agents sat down in the back row of the chairs facing the front.

"Johnny?" A voice called. They looked to the direction of the voice and saw a couple of men in cop uniform approach them.

"Hey Tommy." John stood up and greeted his old friend in a string. manly hug.

"It's good to see you man."

"I remember when you were the little fresh out of training punk. You sure have changed."

"You two. Mr FBI." Tommy looked up to the officer standing next to him. "John Doggett this is my partner Matt, Matt this is Special Agent John Doggett." He introduced the to men greeted each other and shook hands.

"This is Agent Dana Scully, Fox Mulder and Monica Reyes." John introduced. Tommy shook Mulder and Dana's hands and then shook Monica's, he didn't let go straight away.

"Monica Reyes. I remember you. The cool FBI agent who hung out with us cops at the bar. I remember no one could ever drink you under the table."

"It's nice to see you again." She greeted.

"Attention! Everyone!" Everyone settled down as a man in a suit stood up front trying to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to this team building seminar. Throughout the next three days you will take part in activities and challenges to build team work and trust within your partnership." John and Mulder barely suppressed a laugh. "Some of you are here as twos but some are also here as fours, so each activity is suited for both types of partnership. "My name is Holly and my helpers today are Jason." She pointed to each of the helpers sitting on the stage as she introduced them. "Amanda, Carly, Mike and Gary. As you perform each activity we will be walking around offering help and support to each of you. And if you ever need to talk to someone, we're here to listen." Now it was all four of the agents turn to laugh. Holly ignored them. "Our first activity is communication and trust. Everyone please sit in a large circle so we can begin." Everyone did as instructed. "Now first let's work on communication. I want everyone to tell the group an event in their life in which nobody in here knows already." She looked at all the looks people were giving her. "Lets start with you and go clockwise." A few of the other agents and police officers said a few things which were simple, liking a certain type of film, hating smoking. It was now Mulder's turn.

"I was abducted by aliens." He said calmly.

Dana's turn. "My dog was eaten by a monster."

Johns turn. "I was killed and regurgitated back to life."

Monica's turn. "I've had a past life come back to bite me in the butt which resulted in me seeing people skinless."

"Are those based on reality?" Amanda, one of the helpers, asked.

"Yes they are." Mulder answered.

"I think we better go onto our next activity of building trust." Jason went into the middle of the circle.

"I need a volunteer." He said and looked around the circle. No one was in any hurry to volunteer. "How about you?" He said holding his hand out to Monica.

"No, pick someone else." She told him.

"Now don't be shy, come on." Everyone started cheering her on and with a laugh of embarrassment she took his out strechted hand and went into the middle of the circle. "Okay now I want you to close your eyes." She did as he instructed and he walked around behind her. "And I want you to fall back and then I'll catch you." She took a deep breathe and the fell back, he caught her but not before she let out a little yelp. He lifted her back up so she was standing straight up and she opened her eyes. "See I told you I would catch you." He turned to everyone in the circle. "Now I want everyone to find a space and with there partner to practise the fall and catch activity." He turned to Monica. "How about a round of applause for our beautiful volunteer." Everyone clapped and cheered as Monica did a little bow.

More to come as long as I get some reviews! At least ... 3!


	2. Chapter 2

**I appologise that this has taken so long to update, but this website stopped working on my Mac computer and so I had to spend ages getting my laptop hooked up to the internet. Here's chapter 2!**

Monica walked back to her rightful place next to John. Everyone else in the room was already performing the task with their partners. Monica looked over at one pair, the girl was catching her male partner, she didn't manage to keep her grip on him and he ended up on the floor.

"You fall and I'll catch you first Mon," John told her as he held out his arms, ready to catch her when she fell.

"You better catch me," Monica warned with a playful smile on her lips as she turned so her back was facing him. Taking a deep breath she then fell backward into his strong arms, and sure enough they caught her with no problem. "Your turn now partner," She said as she indicated that it was him to show trust.

"No way! You'll drop me! I'm way too heavy for you to catch!" He protested.

"I won't drop you, now come on." He didn't move. "Don't you trust me?" Monica innocently asked as she gave him the puppy dog look, knowing he was a victim to it every time she played that card.

"Damn you and your puppy dog eyes." He turned around, ready to fall backwards into Monica's arms. "Better catch me," he muttered. He then fell backwards and sure enough Monica did catch him, but John had been right. He was too heavy; she couldn't hold all of his weight and started to slowly fall to the floor. Monica tried to keep her and John upright, and John was in an awkward position to help. Monica burst out laughing as they both feel to the floor in a huge heap.

"I told you I was too heavy!" John said initially with anger, but as soon as he saw Monica laughing he couldn't help but join in. He slowly stood up and brushed himself down. He held out his hands towards Monica to help her off the floor.

"Okay everyone!" Amanda, one of the helpers, called out to gain everyone's attention. The room silenced as everyone turned their attention towards her. "Great partner work. I can really feel the positive energy in this group of fabulous people."

John turned to Monica and whispered, "A friend of yours? Been teaching her about energies?"

"Shut up John." She laughed slightly as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Now for you and your partner to know each other more deeply. I want you to sit down with your partner and tell them a secret. Something no one else, or only a few people know. But it has to be something they are at present unaware of." Amanda announced and then indicated for everyone to start.

John and Monica sat down against the wall which was closest to them. Sitting with their shoulders touching.

"So, do you want to go first?" John asked.

"No, you can go first." Monica insisted as she decided what piece of information to tell him.

"Okay, let me think for a second. You already know an awful lot about me." He took a few moments to think. "If you tell anyone this I will shoot you myself." He warned. Monica nodded for him to continue. "I love reading romance novels." John looked at Monica's reaction, she simply smiled softly.

"What do you love so much about them?" She asked gently.

Comforted by the fact she hadn't laughed at him, he went on. "I love how much pain the characters are willing to go through for each other, and no matter what bad has happened between them, they would still end up together, just like a fairy tale."

"Well you're not alone, I too love romance novels. I've been reading them ever since I started going out with this by at college. I've never stopped reading them."

"Was your college boyfriend your fairy tale prince? Is that why you started reading romance novels?" John asked with humour, but Monica's reaction wasn't one of humour. He saw her smile fall and sadness wash over her face like a sudden flood.

"No," Monica whispered as she lowered her head. Not wanting to meet his curious gaze. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell John that part of her life. It was one she had buried deep within her, one she had forgotten about, or convinced herself she had forgotten about that part of her past.

John saw she was in emotion pain and was debating with herself whether or not to tell him her secret. He wanted her to share that with him, for her to trust him with all her secrets, the good ones and the bad. Using his fingers, he gently lifted her head by her chin. He was met with tear filled eyes, ready to overflow at any moment.

"Tell me," he urged softly.

"He had a temper. At first it was great, at the beginning he was just like my fairy tale prince. But after a few months, he changed. He became violent, hitting me, kicking me, beating me. He took all the anger he had out on me. I was afraid to break up with him. I was so afraid of what he would do if I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore. I started reading romance novels as an escape. I could imagine that the lead female was me, which the prince was pining for me and was perfect, it was the only time I ever felt free from him." Monica let a few tears escape her eyes. The memory of sitting in the college library until it closed, just reading romance novels, never wanting that time to end, wishing the library would never close so she could stay in there forever just reading, and dreaming.

"What happened in the end?" John asked, almost afraid to, afraid of what she would tell him.

"He was caught by the police in a robbery, sent to prison. I never heard from him again." Monica told him. John placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Okay everyone!" Amanda shouted. "Ten minute break!" John and Monica stood up as they saw Mulder and Dana making their way towards them. Monica managed to compose herself enough so they wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying.

"Do you two feel more bonded and trust in each other?" Mulder asked with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah. What about you two, how did the fist trust test go?" John asked.

"Well I managed to catch her, but…" Dana finished off Mulder's sentence for him.

"I flat out refused to catch him." She explained as she indicated the height difference and obvious weight difference.

"Understandable." John said as he gave a playful glare towards Monica.


End file.
